


Happy Birthday, Kiddo

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Happy Birthday Sammy, M/M, Samulet, Suicide, birthday ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s birthday was filled with awkward glances and overwhelming silence.</p>
<p>Warnings: Suicide, angst. If you’re looking for something fluffy this ain’t it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kiddo

Sam’s birthday was filled with awkward glances and overwhelming silence. Nothing left to celebrate. 

Later, he walked by Dean’s room and heard a sound that sent a chill through him, made his hair stand on end. He pushed the door open, his heart in his throat. 

Dean was…Dean was on the ground, barely breathing. Covered in blood. Sam scrambled over to him, eyes wide. “F-fuck, Dean. What did you  _do?_

"S-sorry, S-Sammy. Can’t do it anymore. L-love you too much." 

_Blood, he’d lost too much blood._ Sam tried to put pressure on his wounds, but it didn’t do much good. “I’m gonna. You’re gonna be okay…” 

He was so pale, the light already fading from his eyes. “No Sammy. I won’t. But, uh. Happy birthday, kiddo. Go have your apple pie life. You’ll be great.” 

Sam fished out the amulet that had been thrown away like trash, left forgotten years ago. A lifetime ago. He shook as he put it on his brother. “Please, Dean. Please.”  _You can’t go, you can’t leave me here, without you there’s nothing._

Dean stopped talking, exhaled one last time and then he was gone. 

Sam screamed for Cas until his throat was raw. 


End file.
